


Do you?

by kurokamirin



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11189889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurokamirin/pseuds/kurokamirin
Summary: Hakyeon didn't mean to confess like this, but since the cat's out of the bag...





	1. Try Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story is kind of inspired by my friend's confession, which I found totally cute, so here is this...?

"Why are you helping me so much? Shouldn't you focus your efforts on the one you like instead?" Taekwoon voices out slightly to be heard over the rumbling of the train. Hakyeon's cheeks flush as he stiffens slightly, caught off guard by the sudden question.

"I think you two would be really cute together, so why not?" he replies, lightly scratching at the back of his neck. The train slows down as it approaches the next station, the usual greeting playing through the PA system. 

"So who is it?". The train doors hiss and open, following the announcement of the station name. 

"...you," 

"Sorry, who?"

"The one I like is you," Hakyeon dips his head to hide how flamed his cheeks have become, but Taekwoon doesn't miss the redness at the tip of his ears. His mind finally processes what Hakyeon said and he stuns, turning to stare at Hakyeon. Pressured by what his mouth blurted out, Hakyeon quickly ducks out of the train, turning slightly to glance back at Taekwoon who's stood there like a statue. He chuckles lightly at the frozen state Taekwoon is in and turns back to slip into the crowd moving out of the station platform. Taekwoon only startles back to reality when the train announcement beeps to warn passengers to stay clear of the closing train doors. He fishes his phone out of his pocket to continue the conversation through text.

_'That doesn't make sense'_

_'What does? :o'_

_'Why would you help me go after someone else if you like me?'_

_'Because seeing the person i like happy makes me happy >//w//<' _

Taekwoon ducks his head and flushes then, reminded of all the other times he thought Hakyeon cute. He starts to go over all the times he's met up with Hakyeon to help Taekwoon 'work on' getting closer to this other guy who captured his interest. His phone vibrates then and he draws his eyes to the screen to check the new message received.

_'If it's fine with you, do you want to try going out with me?'_


	2. Mistake

Hakyeon sighs for the umpteenth time as he settles himself further into the comfy sofa, straightening out his long limbs to stretch it. Why did he even agree to do this? He should have known that things wouldn’t go his way. He had agreed to compete with Taekwoon in a game of Mario Kart where the winner could order the other to do anything they wanted. Hakyeon had gotten complacent when he accepted the challenge, thinking that he had enough practice to be able to beat Taekwoon.

 

Naturally, he was utterly defeated by the competitive Taekwoon, 0 to 3. Taekwoon had smirked then, already decided on what he was going to make Hakyeon do. It was at that moment that Hakyeon knew he had made a big mistake. It was then that Taekwoon stood up from the sofa, walking towards the television stand and rummaging through the box of video games. He’d pulled out a game disc and turned around, the shit-eating grin plastered on his face.

 

“You have to play this,” Taekwoon lifts up the disc and Hakyeon raises his eyebrows when he recognises the game title.

 

“No freaking way am I- no no no no,” Hakyeon shakes his head vigorously. He brings his legs up to his chest, sinking further into the sofa, hoping that the sofa could just swallow him up so he didn’t need to face this. There was and is no way he will be playing some freaking horror game, even in broad daylight.

 

“Too bad, you agreed to this.” Taekwoon turns his back against him, changing the game disc. He moves to pull the curtain close and turn off the lights while the game loads up.

 

“Can’t we at least have the lights on?” Hakyeon pleads, knowing he won’t be able to find a way out of this.

 

“Immersion,” Taekwoon simply says before plopping down beside Hakyeon and getting comfortable. The game loads up then, and  Taekwoon takes the controller from Hakyeon’s hands to set up the game for him.

 

“Why do we even have that game here?” Hakyeon whines softly, subtly leaning closer to Taekwoon.

 

“Hyoggie lent it to us, though i never thought an opportunity like this would come,” Taekwoon replied absentmindedly, allowing Hakyeon to press close to his side. He wordless hands the controller back to Hakyeon and tilts his head towards the screen. Hakyeon only pouts as faces the screen, knowing he’ll never be ready to face his impending doom.

 

The game starts slowly and creepily, and Hakyeon just knows he won’t be able to endure this. He flinches and jerks back when the shadow of a plant scares him, and Taekwoon chuckles softly as Hakyeon is almost half on his lap, the warmth of the other calming his jitters from the video game.

 

“No no no why would you do that!” Hakyeon almost gives up on the entire game when he encounters the first jumpscare, throwing the controller down to cover his face with both his hands. Taekwoon barely manages to convince him to continue, amused with his reactions. He places his arms around Hakyeon’s middle, fully pulling him into his lap and resting his chin on Hakyeon’s shoulder, cuddling with Hakyeon’s back against his chest.

 

Hakyeon finally gives up on the game entirely when he starts getting chased by a monster. He fumbles with the buttons and pauses the game before throwing the controller aside, turning around and burying his face into the space where Taekwoon’s neck meets his shoulder. He feels Taekwoon shaking with laughter, but the need to feel safe overpowers his pride as he reaches out to grip Taekwoon’s shirt.

 

“Why did i ever agree to this,” Hakyeon mumbles, followed by more incomprehensible string of words. Taekwoon continues to chuckle as he takes to rubbing Hakyeon’s back in soothing motions.

 

“Can i help you feel better?” Taekwoon asks softly, hand moving up to pet Hakyeon’s head.

 

“Make dinner. And stay with me tonight,” he hears Hakyeon say into his shoulder. He smiles and reaches out for the remote control to turn the game off, bringing up a documentary with cute animals. He moves to position Hakyeon comfortably on the sofa, even bringing out the blankets and warm tea. He has never, and will never regret getting together with Hakyeon. He wonders how he was even sidetracked by someone else when there was someone this amazing beside him all this time.


End file.
